Knowing Love
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: What would happen if Aphrodite, the Pisces Saint had fallen in love? What would happen then? This is my first one-shot. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya; they all belong to Masami Kurumada. The only characters I own are Aurora and Artemis, the plot, and the Ice Angel Cloth.

**Knowing Love**

It all began the day that she walked thorough the Palace of the White Ram to visit her sixteen year-old sister Artemis, who was training under Mu, the Gold Aires Knight at Sanctuary in Greece. She walked through the rest of the eleven palaces in Sanctuary, while she was greeted by each gold knight that she met in their respective palace, until she made it to the Palace of the Twin Fish, where the Pisces Saint resided.

He was not present at the moment, but he soon arrived once he sensed someone was wandering through the rose garden that was located behind his palace. And once he saw her, it looked like she wasn't human...as if she was an angel, and all the Pisces Knight could do was stare at her.

"I assume that you are the Pisces Saint who guards this place," she guessed as he walked towards her.

"Yes, I am," he answered as walked towards her.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked as she turned to stare at him.

"Because, I wanted to meet you," the girl answered as her long waist length ebony black hair was tossed up playfully by the strong wind. She had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be the color of midnight, a smile that made the Pisces Knight's rose garden seem like heaven, and creamy white skin that were soft to the touch. She wore a short knee length dress decorated with sequences that went from her left shoulder down to the opposite side of her dress.

"Why, who are you?" He questioned as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She smiled a playful smile and answered, "I'm Aurora, younger sister of Artemis, who is the apprentice of Mu, the Gold Aries Knight."

Once he heard her say that, the Pisces Knight looked to the direction of the Palace of the White Ram, where Mu was training with Artemis, his apprentice. At first, the Pisces knight didn't think that she had potential to become a knight, but he was proven wrong, and so were the other knights as well...Artemis proved them all wrong.

"Why don't you tell me who you are, since I've told you who I am?" Aurora asked as she picked up one of his deadly Royal Demon Roses, and he could only stare as she twirled it around her fingers.

"Well, I am the Gold Pisces Knight, Aphrodite," he answered as she smiled. He was 22 years old, was 6'1", had waist length light blue hair that he kept down and rested on his back, except for two strands that were by his ears, had light sapphire blue eyes, and he wore the Gold Pisces cloth.

She smiled faintly as they walked away from his rose garden and into his palace. There they were met by an angry Artemis, who at the moment wanted to strangle a happy Aphrodite, who was all over her younger sixteen year-old sister.

"So, you finally met Aphrodite, I see," Artemis commented as Aurora walked over to her older sister.

"Yes," she answered as Artemis glared at the Gold Pisces Saint, while Mu teleported up to Aphrodite's palace to catch up to his apprentice.

"What's going on Artemis? I hope that you didn't pick another fight with Aphrodite," Mu asked in concern while Aurora stared from Aphrodite to her sister.

"It's nothing Master Mu, and I didn't pick another fight with Aphrodite at all," she answered as she pulled her sister close to her as she continued to glare at Aphrodite.

"Jeez, it's not as if I did anything wrong Artemis, besides I can't harm your sister, or else you'd have my head!" Aphrodite exclaimed as he started to back up as she started to walk towards him with a murderous look on her face. And Mu could do nothing to stop her.

"You're right, and if you do hurt my sister, you'll be a dead saint, before you can beg me for mercy," she hissed under her breath as Aurora calmed her down, the Aries and Pisces gold saint could only look at the sisters in awe.

Pretty soon, Aurora was staying at Sanctuary, which made Aphrodite get excited, and she wanted to become a knight. Aphrodite was hoping for her to be his student, but alas she was an Aquarius, so she trained under Camus, the Gold Aquarius Knight. She was trained in Siberia, so he didn't get to see his angel often as he liked, but he got updates of her progress from Artemis, when she received word from either her sister or Camus.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Camus, the Gold Aquarius Knight was surprised at how fast his new apprentice, Aurora was progressing. In two years time, she had mastered all that he had taught her. And pretty soon, Camus awarded her with the ice angel cloth,* but she was a girl, so she had to wear a mask, because knights like her preferred to be seen naked than without their mask on, otherwise if a knight had seen her face, she had two choices: either kill the knight or fall in love with him.

**"**Thank you Master Camus!" Aurora exclaimed as he handed her the ice angel cloth.

He smiled. "You're welcome Aurora, but I can't have all the credit, because you have worked hard these past two years. Now, how about we head back to Sanctuary so we can surprise your sister?" He asked as she carried the cloth's case on her back like a backpack.

"Yes, why don't we," she answered as they boarded the plane back to Sanctuary.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Finally, the plane landed in Greece, and Aurora was finally happy to be back at Sanctuary, as she reached the Palace of the White Ram, someone tackled her to the ground. And falling onto her cloth's box didn't help her fall at all, because it only made it worse.

"Ouch, sis, that hurt!" Aurora exclaimed. "And could you please get off of me for at least five minutes so I can get back up on my feet?" Aurora asked as Artemis got off of her younger sister and helped her to her feet.

"Sorry, but I missed you so much," Artemis confessed as Aurora set the cloth's box at her feet.

As the two sisters caught up on two years lost time, Camus was talking to Mu at the entrance of the Palace of the White Ram.

"I didn't expect her to get her cloth so early," My confessed as Camus smiled down at Aurora, who was talking with Artemis.

"I know, but it was surprising when she said that she wanted to become a knight, and I just couldn't refuse," he replied with a smile playing on his lips.

"You know, Aphrodite's waiting for her, so what do you think she'll do if she sees him again?" Mu asked as he looked towards the Palace of the Twin Fish as they knew that Aphrodite was watching his angel from the shadows of his palace.

"I don't really know the answer to that Mu, but I know that he will be happy to see her again," Camus answered as he watched Aurora and Artemis walk up the steps to meet them.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Aphrodite at the moment was watching from the shadows of his palace. He wanted to see his angel once more, but he knew that he couldn't since she now wore a mask that hid her beautiful face. And if he did see her face again, she would have two options, one: kill him, or two: fall in love with him.

_I hope that she doesn't kill me if I see her face again_, he thought to himself with a sigh, he wanted to see her so badly that these past few weeks he couldn't sleep when Artemis told him that she would be coming back to Sanctuary with her hard earned ice angel cloth.

The two years that she had spent away from Sanctuary had changed him dramatically, if not drastically. He still protected Sanctuary with his life as the Pisces Saint, but once Aurora left, his Sanctuary wasn't the same again as it once was when she first stepped foot in his rose garden. Her scent of lilies and whipped vanilla drove him mad to the brink where he started to have dreams about her. She was so innocent that he had to have her for himself and yet he resisted, because he would end up a dead saint and six feet under, courtesy of her older sister.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was in love with the ice angel knight that was now in his sight again after two years of separation. Still, it was wrong for him to even think about love even though he was Aphrodite...but he was scared of knowing what love really felt like.

But he finally forced himself to walk down the stairs of his palace to the Palace of the White Ram, where Mu, Camus, Artemis, and Aurora where talking. And Aurora sensed his presence immediately; because the smell of roses was intoxicating...so much that she almost collapsed as she turned around to face the Pisces Knight, Aurora realized that she didn't have her mask on and he saw her face!

She turned away, not looking at Aphrodite. "What are you doing here?" Aurora asked in a low voice as she didn't make eye contact with Aphrodite's light blue sapphire eyes.

"I wanted to congratulate you on getting you cloth, but it seems that I made the mistake of coming here," he confessed as he walked away from her.

"I guess I should start training again, since you might come to kill me," he said laughing bleakly as he walked back to his palace.

But he was stopped immediately as he felt a familiar person grab his hand, the scent of lilies and whipped vanilla came at him just as strong as it was in his dreams. That made him turn around and stare at her as he held her hand, Aphrodite felt like he had died and went straight to heaven.

"I won't kill you Aphrodite, besides I couldn't do that to you even if I wanted to," she answered as she held his hand and she finally looked up at him. And he saw her smile again for the first time in two years.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

_I can't kill him, not even if he saw my face_, Aurora thought to herself as she looked up at him. _But can I fall in love with Aphrodite?_ Her inner thoughts asked in a worried tone as she felt him run his fingers through her silky ebony black hair. But there was one thing that Aurora couldn't admit to Aphrodite, and it was that she was scared of love taking control of her heart.

As Aphrodite ran his fingers through Aurora's hair, he knew that something was wrong with her, as if she was thinking of something important, since she was starting to tremble, as if scared of something, and he had to figure out what it was, even if it made him a dead saint in the process of doing so.

"Aurora, what's wrong with you?" Aphrodite asked as he held her close as she cried.

"It's nothing," she answered as he rubbed her back to calm her down.

Finally, she wiped her tears away as Artemis comforted her. And all Aphrodite could do was watch with a guilty expression on his face. He didn't know what to do or say at this particular moment to comfort his angel.

And that was when he realized that he truly loved his angel of ice.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Aurora didn't know what to do…she was lost and losing to love as thoughts of the Gold Pisces Knight wandered into her mind. He was only one palace away from her as she sat on the steps of the Palace of the Jeweled Urn, her thoughts ran to the Pisces Saint, and it was killing her! She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear her master walk up behind her…it really was that bad.

"Aurora, are you alright?" Camus asked in a concerned voice, which almost made her fall off the steps of his palace.

She turned around to face him. "Yes, Master Camus, I'm alright," she answered quietly as she quickly caught herself from falling.

"Are you sure?" He persisted as he sat down next to her.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied as he smirked. She didn't like the look that she was getting from her master at the moment.

"Um…Master Camus, is there anything you want to talk to me about?" She asked quietly as she followed his gaze to the Palace of the Twin Fish.

"Yes, I guess you could say that," he answered as he ran his fingers through her hair…and she calmed down a bit as he did that.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, but she had a feeling that she knew _who_ he wanted to talk about.

He only said one person's name: "Aphrodite."

"Why, what about him?" She wondered as Camus stared straight into her dark midnight eyes.

"You're in love with him Aurora," he answered, sounding amused, making her turn away from his gaze.

"What are you talking about?" She argued, changing the subject.

Camus could only smile as he realized that what he said was true. And that was when he knew that Aurora was scared of love taking control of her heart. He was surprised that his pupil was afraid of falling in love, while everyone else knew that Aphrodite was scared of knowing what real love felt like, it was almost the same thing.

"It's just alright if you are in love with him," Camus finally said as he contemplated.

Aurora didn't reply for some time. "Are you sure?" She asked as Camus helped her stand up.

He just smiled. "Yes, I'm sure," he answered confidently and that reassured her.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

As soon as Camus had said those three words, Aphrodite came walking down from his palace. Camus then turned around to face him.

"What's wrong Aphrodite?" Camus wondered as he watched Aurora walk back inside the Palace of the Jeweled Urn.

Aphrodite didn't know what to say as he just watched his angel walk inside Palace of the Jeweled Urn. He was confused as he watched her...she was beautiful, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Camus asked the question again and that snapped Aphrodite back to reality. "It's nothing Camus, really," he answered as Camus stared at him.

"It's not nothing, Aphrodite, it's something, so tell me what's on your mind," Camus argued as he saw Aphrodite look away.

Aphrodite sighed; Camus was on his case again. He hated it when Camus was like this. "I just keep thinking about her constantly and it's killing me," he replied in a frustrated tone.

"I thought so," Camus answered quietly as Aphrodite looked at him.

"Could you repeat that?" Aphrodite asked as Camus smirked.

"I don't have to Aphrodite, I know you heard what I said," Camus answered bluntly.

"Camus, does everyone know that I love her?" Aphrodite asked as Camus smiled and nodded.

All Aphrodite could do was try to listen to reason and his heart…as ironic as it sounded. Since he had no choice, but what puzzled him was when she said that she couldn't kill him, did it mean that she loved him?

"Camus, I know that there's something that you're not telling me. Does it have something to do with Aurora?" Aphrodite asked curiously.

"Yes, it does" he answered quickly as he looked towards the direction of her room.

"What is it?" Aphrodite wondered.

"You should know, since you are named after a goddess and you share her name," Camus answered. _If he doesn't figure it out, I don't know what I'm going to do_, Camus thought as he watched his apprentice get ready for bed.

That was when reality came crashing down on the Pisces Saint like a quick blast of Camus's Aurora Execution coming straight at him at 50mph! He _finally_ realized that Aurora had fallen in love with him.

The look that Aphrodite gave Camus told him that the Pisces Saint had figured it out…finally! And soon everyone could celebrate…if Aphrodite wasn't six feet under as a dead saint first.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Something wasn't right…as if there was a strange presence watching her. _I wonder what will happen today_. Aurora's inner thoughts asked as she got out of bed, got dressed and wore her ice angel cloth.

She was greeted by Master Camus as she met him outside, sitting on the front steps of his palace. He looked extremely cheerful today and when he was like that, she knew that she was either going to get a day off from training, or he was scheming something. Sometimes, she couldn't tell what he was thinking and that didn't make it any better.

"So, what are we doing today Master Camus?" Aurora asked as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing really, it's just that, Aphrodite wants to see you," Camus answered as he saw the shocked expression on Aurora's face; he knew that he was getting them closer together, with a bit of help from Mu and Artemis that is.

Aurora didn't say anything for a long time, until she heard someone was right behind her, and she knew that it was Aphrodite, because none of the other knights had a scent of roses so tantalizing enough to make her faint, except him.

"What are you doing here?" She wondered as she turned around to face him.

He smiled. "It's just like Camus told you, I wanted to see you," he answered as he walked towards her and grabbed her arm before she could run down those steps and towards the Palace of the White Ram.

Camus got the front row seat as he watched these events unfold right in front of him as he sat on the front steps of his palace, while the others watched from behind the pillars of the Palace of the Jeweled Urn, with Artemis included. As if Aphrodite didn't know, he did...and he wanted the others to hear his confession to Aurora.

"Why are you running away from me, my angel?" Aphrodite wondered as he whispered the question in her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine and Camus had to stifle a laugh as Aurora tensed up when the Pisces Saint wrapped his arms around her waist.

Aurora finally found her voice and answered, "I don't know."

"There has to be a reason," Aphrodite argued as he held her closer to him. She knew the reason, but she didn't want to say it...because she didn't want to let her heart win.

"Aphrodite, there isn't a reason at all," Aurora argued back as she pushed him away from her.

He smirked. "What do you mean 'there isn't a reason?'" Aphrodite asked as he held her close to him again...now, Aurora was getting sick and tired of losing to love and Camus knew it, so did everyone else-except Aphrodite himself.

"It's just like I told you, there _isn't_ a reason!" Aurora exclaimed as she started to cry uncontrollably.

"There has to be, or else you wouldn't be crying like this," he answered whispering lovingly in her ear. It was too much for Aurora to stand...she couldn't take it anymore, because the more she was with Aphrodite, the more it made her heart cry out for him.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Aurora questioned as she turned around to face him again.

"Yes, there has to be a reason, or else I wouldn't have a reason for doing this," he answered as he kissed her.

"What is your reason?" Aurora asked in between his kisses.

"My reason is that I love you, my angel," Aphrodite answered as he held her closer to him. That was when Aurora realized that love was pushing her towards him, but she was the one who was resisting...and that was making it harder for him to get closer to her.

As Artemis watched this unfold from behind the pillar, she smiled, because she knew that everyone would be there for each other as time continued to flow and their lives as knights continued like a never ending cycle of cosmos. Now Aurora and Aphrodite knew what true love felt like and they never wanted to let it go...because knowing love was everything a knight could ask for.

_The End._

______________________

*Ice Angel cloth is a knight's cloth that I made up.

My myth: It was made from the last remaining ice angels that were sent to Earth and coated in pure frosty white ice by the permanent ice ridges in Siberia.


End file.
